The Flare
by sofballlover14v
Summary: What happens when Max grows up in a world that has been struck by a deadly pandemic, the Flare. Follow Max as she rushes to find the cure before this disease leads to extinction. Does not include Maze Runner characters. Just the Flare itself. AH.


**Hey guys. Sorry it has been so long. I could give you a long list of excuses (that involve many hospital visits and high school) but I won't. I'm just going to give you guys a new story. It has components from The Maze Runner and Maximum Ride, but it isn't going to be a crossover because I don't want to include the characters from the Maze Runner. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Maximum Ride or the Maze Runner.**

The Flare. A pandemic that has spread across the world, leaving turmoil in its wake. It enters our brains and grants us with eventual deterioration, rendering us useless against this disease. We have built cities with walls that are unapproachable. While we would like to think these walls protect us from the rapidly spreading disease, I know it's all just a hoax. We can't stop it.

I'm Maximum Ride, and I have faced reality. But that doesn't stop me from trying to find a cure. I have been stuck in this city for years without my parents. I've grown up on my own, but this city is visibly crumbling. The end is inevitable, and I'm ready to make an effort to stop it. My first mission: to escape this dreadful city.

I've been hunting for the right opportunity. It isn't easy with the guards that are continuously scouring the city for people like me. Rebels. While there are many in this city, I prefer to work alone. I can't get too attached because the only thing that follows is death and grief. Not only that, none of the rebels in this city are ready to face the world, yet. But I am.

The gates leading outside the city are guarded non-stop. I intend to change that. Tonight, I'm going to make a distraction that has the possibility of killing some civilians unless I do it at the exact moment I've planned. I've kept watch, making notes of people's behaviors, and I know that I'm ready. I just have to wait until tonight, when the sun starts to be hidden by the tallest building in the city, the Guard Tower.

But until then, I have to act casual. I cannot give up my one shot at this. I walk into my homeless shelter, gathering my things. I pick up a photo of my parents, hugging it to my chest. _This is for you, _I thought. I pulled my only blanket and jacket into a bag I stole from the next store over. Making sure to grab all three of my canteens of water, I take a final glance around the shelter. This is it.

I rush out the door, looking at the sun right above my head. I still have plenty of time. I sling my bag onto my back with my diversion tucked inside. Slowly but surely, I make my way to the Guard Tower standing tall above all other buildings. Somehow, I have to sneak my way inside. And I already know how. I turn, looking for one of the guards' cars to slip inside of. There is one to my left with a guard speaking to a couple of civilians. I drop down, making my way to the vehicle. When I arrive, I check the door closest to me. Open. I crawl across the bottom of the car, lying on the floorboards. So far, so good.

I wait for the signaling of the car to roar to life. If I play my cards right, the guard will eventually take the car to the Guard Tower, giving me a free pass inside.

Hiding for hours, I haven't been found. This brings a jolt of excitement and adrenaline. Just as I almost fall asleep, I look outside the windows of the car. I'm here. Waiting for a few minutes, I eventually slip outside of the car into the darkness of the Guard Tower. Perfect. Now I have to make my way to the center to ensure that this will make a big enough distraction. I find a door leading out of the garage. Cracking it open, I find no one there. This is definitely going my way.

I squeeze out and come to a halt. Someone is coming. Immediately standing, I find another door that leads to a bathroom. Hiding inside, I listen for heavy footsteps. Definitely a male, average. I can take him if I have to. He stops right outside the bathroom door. I hold my breath hoping to wait out his stay outside the bathroom door. Eventually, he turns and goes back the way he came. I pull open the door, following the direction he went. I peek my head around the corner. I see the guard come to a stop. Rushing around the corner, I wrap my hand around his mouth, pinching his nose. I kick him in the bak of the legs. He crumbles to the ground, and I pull him to the bathroom again. I need to get to the center without arousing suspicion. Pulling off his guard uniform, I slip it on and evaluate myself in the mirror. For a girl, I'm not doing too bad.

Walking back to where I grabbed the guard from behind, I opened the door leading to the conference room in the middle of the building. Empty. I move to open my backpack revealing my distraction, a bomb. Right now, it should be about 6:00 meaning this was perfect timing. I slowly pull the bomb out and set the bomb to detonate in ten minutes. I crawl under the table and velcro it to the bottom. Getting up, I make my way back down the hallway I came from.

"Hey, man! What are you doing down here? Your shift ended a while ago." I turned around and shrugged. "Go home, spend some time with your family. You and I both know this city is coming to an end." I nodded and made my way back to the garage. Putting the keys from the guard into the ignition, I drove outside of the garage to a building a couple blocks down. Quickly I changed my clothes and waited.

Boom.

**Let me know what you think! It might be a couple of days, but I will update soon.**


End file.
